The goals of the NIH Small Molecule Repository (SMR) are to identify, acquire,maintain,and distribute a collection of chemically diverse compounds with known and unknown biological activities for use in high-throughput screening (HTS). These compounds are intended to serve as starting material for the development of chemical probes to explore basic biology,as well as leads for therapeutics development. The proposed Task Order covers the acquisition of a compound subset currently contained in the NCGC Pharmaceutical Collection (NPC).